


What We Do Now

by PeterSilva



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterSilva/pseuds/PeterSilva
Summary: What do we do now that the Game has ended and many of us don't quite know what to do with ourselves?Please read.I know it hurts but we can all get through this together.I want to write a story. Help me chose what it should be.





	1. Chapter 1

See Chapter 2

 

First I just want to say that I completely understand how many of you are feeling right now. It’s been some time, and I still haven’t made peace with the decisions that were made over the show. I don’t think I ever will be able to. I will mourn the show and the characters.

What hurts the most is that the show always held a special place in my heart and now it just feels void. I want to hate D&D and the decisions they made and yet all I can think about is how well they brought the characters to life in the first place. They made the biggest show on HBO ever, and that is why the cruelest twist is how they chose to end their biggest success.

Its been a while since I wrote on this site, but I constantly read. I had a series of events in my life transpire that nearly killed my desire to write. Yet now I can feel some change.

Author’s may create worlds and showrunners may plan them, but the worlds were always planned for fans. We keep stories running and alive. Characters exist in us because we keep them alive, we talk with one another and live in worlds that have been given to us.

I see that many have begun to choose to walk away. They have chosen that they are done because of something that was out of their control, and I understand. That has been me for the past year and I realize that I can no longer allow myself to exist in such a state. If you are choosing or thinking about leaving let me beg you not to.

Maybe the Game of Throne TV show has hit you, but that doesn’t mean that you are out. If you leave, then that means you have accepted the ending of D&D and accepted an ending that will leave your hollow. Don’t let this happen. We keep stories alive long after the Author ends them and moves on. If we stop now and people begin to leave, then Game of Throne is truly over. Will GRRM ever get his other book out? Honestly by now, who knows? But if we stop then Game of Thrones dies. Don’t let that happen.

Take your time. Cool off. Rant, yell, explode, and let all that fire come out of you before taking a deep breath and come back. Don’t let the ending push you away.

We keep stories alive. Don’t let this ending be all that you remember about the show. Accept it or don’t. But if you push it aside then it will die.

I will begin to write again. I can do one of three things if you guys are willing to read then let me know. Say in the comments.

I can write an alternative take on Season 8. I will do so to the best of my abilities to honor what might have been after season 7. I know there have been other stories, but I am willing to do so in a huge fashion if you want.

I can continue with a story that will follow after Season 8. There have been a lot of resurrected Daenerys stories, and this will follow a smilier template. It won’t be just fluff. I will follow the story in a serious manner in what might have come afterward.

Or

I can continue to write the Most Hated Man in Westeros Story. I left that alone a year ago after the tragedy in my life. But I finally think I am ready to continue. If that is what you desire. Or I can always write something else.

The showrunners made it personal for me, and so there will be no backing out of whatever you decide to go with because I made a promise that I would do my best to keep that characters alive.

Keep them alive with me. Now I am going to scream into a pillow. Then I am going to began to write.

Valar Morghulis

All men must die.

But we can all live a little first.


	2. Thank you all

I want to thank all of you for your kinds words. 

I responded that I had a couple of ideas in mind, but I just wanted to let you know that I will continue with The Most Hated Man in Westeros, now having just published a new chapter. I will have plenty of time to write this summer, so you will see a few chapters coming out rather quickly so that I can get the momentum for you guys going. Let me know what you all think. 

 

Thank you.

P. Silva


End file.
